charmedfanfictionalfandomcom-20200213-history
Elena Montgomery
Elena Montgomery '''is a powerful witch and a widow of Wyatt Halliwell, with whom she had four children: Lestat, Patricia, Paul and Perla Halliwell. Elena has no any siblings, but has the adoptive brother, who is a mortal. Elena and Wyatt met in front of the high school she's a teacher in, and shortly after started dating. Couple of months after, Elena unexpectedly admitted to Wyatt that she is pregnant. They soon married in Halliwell Manor, with all Wiccan honors. Elena is an upper-level witch, and her powers are: Telepathy (limited to witches and witch hybrids) and Aura Manipulation. Additionally, her witch powers include basic abilities such as spell casting, potion making and scrying. Also, Elena is good at martial arts, can provide herself with superhuman speed and reflexes, and is highly resistant to attacks. Life Review Early Life and Restoring Powers Elena was born by both of witches, and inherited magical abilities from both of parents. She came to witchcraft late, due to Elena's mother bound her powers until she graduated from college. After her mother unbound her powers, Elena didn't have major difficulties to adapt to her powers, as she mastered plenty of witchcraft secrets, wrote numerous powerful spells and brewed a lot of potions, mainly vanquishing. Elena was a good student both through elementary school and high school. In high school, Elena was a part of school's handball team, and showed very good and significant success while being in team. Elena stopped involving with handball after an accident that happened at the training. Certainly, doctor advised her to stop with playing handball, but technically she could continue. Elena listened to the doctor and stopped playing handball. Meeting Wyatt Elena met Wyatt just couple of months after she got employed at the local school. Just after she finished her obligations at work, she tended to go home, to the rented apartment near the school she worked in. Elena was carrying a folder which fell down, right after she bumped into Wyatt, who was an unknown person to her. Wyatt apologized, fumbling about magic. Elena didn't understand, but still smiled. Both Wyatt and Elena liked each other at first sight, so they exchanged phone numbers and met the next day. At the date, they met better, and ironically, just 20 days later, Wyatt and Elena started living in the Manor. Sometime during their together life, Elena got pregnant, and they married soon, in presence of all Halliwell matriarchs, and magical part of Montgomery family. Elena and Wyatt had great relationship, which changed when Wyatt cheated on Elena and eventually left the manor. He came back later, and the two though not as good as before, still had a good love relationship. Pregnancy With Patricia While carrying Patricia, Elena had very big difficulties, as many of medical examinations, prenatal diagnoses and doctors' suggestions indicated that Patricia will not get born, or will have fatal consequences in case Elena gives birth to her. Claims that doctors used to state about Elena's pregnancy with Patricia started coming true, resulting in Elena having daily pains and other difficulties such as dizziness and insomnia. However, Elena never thought of having an abortion. She was convinced that she must give birth to Patricia, because abortion would interrupt the Halliwell-Warren line of witches. However, even at that age, Patricia showed intelligence, since, according to Elena who could read her thoughts (even when she's in the womb), Patricia was highly aware about circumstances of Elena's pregnancy, and was trying not to hurt her mother, because every Patricia's movement was painful to Elena and was weakening her. Finally, on December 13th, Elena gave birth to Patricia. Patricia shares many traits with Elena, they both have natural brown hair and blue eyes. Also, they both are intelligent, and somewhat stubborn. They also share the talent to write powerful spells, especially vanquishing spells, as seen when Elena and Patricia wrote together the spell to eternally imprison The Source's life essence. Wyatt's Abandonment and Comeback Similar to how Piper and Leo used to quarrel, Elena and Wyatt have also passed through argues and sometime during their marriage, Wyatt met another woman, Skyla, with whom he started a romance. Elena didn't know anything about Skyla, and thus the entire relationship, but as Wyatt's and Skyla's romance grew, Elena and Wyatt had more fights at home, as well, which resulted in Wyatt moving away from the manor. Wyatt never demanded Elena to leave the manor, convincing her to stay and look after their children. Wyatt found a rental apartment at the periphery of San Francisco. Shortly after he moved there, Skyla joined him, and soon, Wyatt and Skyla got married, as his marriage with Elena was not municipal, but more in a religious manner. The two had a happy life, but it didn't last for so long, due to Skyla demanded from Wyatt to stop every contact with his ex wife, as well as their kids. Wyatt didn't accept what Skyla was asking, and they divorced two months later. After divorce, Wyatt came back to the manor to look for forgiveness from Elena and their kids. Elena forgave Wyatt, but it remained unknown if she forgave him because of her love towards him, or just to keep their family together. Doubt was broken later, couple of days before Wyatt will get murdered. All of children were happy to see Wyatt back, except Patricia, who started feeling dislike and resentment for him. Elena was mainly indifferent, but now and then, she showed sort of love towards him, revealing that she never really stopped loving him. Elena and Wyatt eventually reconciled, which showed Elena's actual love. Also, Wyatt revealed his true feelings, which showed that his marriage with Skyla was probably just a caprice, although Wyatt never admitted if it was true or not. Despite the fact that Montgomery-Halliwell family almost regained idyll which dominated before, the relationship between family members will be broken after Wyatt gets murdered in a fight against a demonic sorcerer and The Source of all Evil, who made a pact to disempower Wyatt with a powerful chant. Facing Wyatt's Death Elena was the first to find out that Wyatt's dead, since she was telepathically connected to him. At first, she felt weakness, then pain, and ended up falling down. She called out Patricia and they orbed to the destination Elena described. There, they found Wyatt's body. Patricia started crying, and tried to heal him numerous times, but unsuccessfully. Elena also started crying, holding Wyatt's hand, desperately calling him to wake up. Wyatt didn't answer. They orbed his body to the manor. Elena went to her bedroom, without desire to ever stop crying. She took photo album in which were her and Wyatt's photos from wedding, picnics and other events in their marriage, crying all the time. She was inconsolable, so were other kids, who tried to comfort her. Initially, Elena thought that she will never move on and get used to Wyatt's death, due to big love she felt about him. Elena even tried numerous resurrection spells from Book of Shadows, as well as some of her own, but couldn't even manage to summon Wyatt's spirit. As she often suggested, there was no morning or no night in which she wouldn't think about him, saying that, first of all, her humanity didn't let her despite him for what he has done to her, and then love she felt towards him which didn't stop even after Wyatt was murdered. However, one night, Elena thought of Wyatt, wishing that he would appear, and so he did. Elena telepathically summoned Wyatt from the Heavens, though Wyatt revealed that she didn't summon him, but her love, and he couldn't resist to it, it was stronger than Wyatt will ever be. Later that night, Wyatt and Elena talked about the pact of The Source and Khan, his death, and finally, their family. Wyatt especially mentioned his and Patricia's relationship, saying that sometimes he made Patricia angry with him on purpose, just to test her love. He also told that her anger every time revealed her love. Elena eventually moved on with the help of her children, especially Patricia, who cried the night Wyatt visited Elena, as she heard their conversation. Powers & Abilities Elena_Scrying.jpg|Elena scrying for a warlock. Aura1.jpeg|Elena seeing aura. Burning_spell.jpg|Elena burning a created spell. *Basic Powers' **Spell Casting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **''Potion Making:'' The ability to brew potions. **''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or an object using a map and crystal. *''Active Powers'' **''Telepathy:'' The ability to read thoughts of another beings. Elena's telepathy was limited to reading thoughts of witches, sorcerers and part witches. **''Aura Manipulation:'' The ability to see and manipulate oneself's aura. *''Inactive Powers'' **''High Resistance:'' The ability to survive attacks from lethal powers and weapons. **''Agility:'' The ability to provide oneself with superhuman speed, strength and reflexes. Love Life *Wyatt Matthew Halliwell: He's the only one known Elena's love. Wyatt was also Elena's true lover, possibly destined to be with him. Physical Appearance * Hair: Elena's hair color is either black or brown. Her hair is a shoulder length, and usually wears informal untied, curly hair. Elena also wears bang that completely covers her forehead. Elena likes to say that her hairstyle highlights her blue eyes. * Wardrobe: The nature of Elena's job doesn't really let her clothing to be much outgoing or revealing. She usually wears bright colored shirts, sweaters and coats, as well as dark pants or skirts. References Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Magical Beings